Chicken Pot Pie
by Killer Hetalia Fangurl
Summary: Just somthing I wrote when I was REALLY TIRED. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. WARNING: Pure stupidity


"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

"Yeah! I win!"

"Damnit..." Hikaru murmers after loosing yet again to Kaoru, who decided to go to the supermarket with Haruhi. (As was reason for Rock Paper Scissors Battle)

Kaoru waltzed happily to the other side of the room to talk to Haruhi, who at the time was getting ready to run some errands for the host club. They conversed for a few minutes before leaveing music room three to go shopping.

At the store, Kaoru followed Haruhi who was heading for the instant coffee. But something had caught his eye. The freezer section.

"Hey Haruhi, what do they keep down there?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi staggered as Kaoru started to drag her in that direction.

"WHOA!" Kaoru said, suddenly getting the chills. "Hey Haruhi, why do they keep it behind glass? Are they afraid that someody's gonna steal it?"

Haruhi palmed her face before saying. "No. The food is frozen." Then she looked up to see Kaoru, drawing pictures inn the foggy glass of one of the doors. "Kaoru! That's so childish! Stop that!" She said looking franticly from side to side to see if anyone from her neighborhood was here.

That's when Kaoru took a closer look at what was in the freezer to see a lable on a small box that read 'Chicken Pot Pie.'

He began to open the freezer to examine it further. "Huh? Chicken Pot Pie? Why are you so interested in that?" Haruhi asked suddenly, makeing Kaoru jump.

"I've never seen something like this." Kaoru admitted. "Are they any good?"

"Hmm? Oh, I guess so. They're ok."

"Ok." Kaoru said. That's when Kaoru started to take box after box of Chicken Pot Pies out of the freezer and into his arms. "Seven Pot Pies! One for each of us!"

"I don't have enough money for all that!" Haruhi freaked.

Kaoru then smiled and said. "No. I'm paying for these." He carried them to the register, while Haruhi followed and grabbed a thing of instant coffee on her way through.

Later at the host club, everybody's closeing the club as usual and when Mori was going to get the cake for Hunny, as was usual, he noticed the ovens opperating. That's when he came out to ask why.

"Oh, we have a surprise for all of you!" Kaoru chimed. "Me and Haruhi made it special!" Then Haruhi came out of the kitchen and nodded to Kaoru.

"It's ready." She said before Tamaki bursts over to her, huging her.

"Oh, Haruhi! I can't wait!" He said while he went through another fantasy of eating Haruhi's cooking.

"Ew. Boss is being a pervert again." Hikaru remarked.

"Ta Da!" Kaoru shouted as he laughed happily, pulling Hikaru by the hand into the kitchen. On the counter sat seven Chicken Pot Pies. Fresh from the oven.

"What is that?" Hikaru asked curiously leaning in to poke one of them and being shocked that it was hot.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru's finger before kissing it better and said. "They're Chicken Pot Pies."

"Chicken Pot Pies?" The five host club members that didn't go to the store tilted their heads to one side like puppies.

"Yes. They're a pie with chicken, gravy, vegitables and potatoes all encased inside a delectable golden brown biscuit crust." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

"Kaoru, you just said what was on the box." Haruhi commented, rubbing her temples.

"Hey Hikaru, you ready?"

"Of coarse I am, Kaoru. Whenever you are."

"Cerimonial Chicken Dance, comenses NOW!" Then Hikaru and Kaoru begin to dance the chicken dance.

"...Chicken...Chicken..." They chant. The rest of the club stares at them with faces that scream the words 'WTF?'

"Ok we're done." They speak in unicine.

"Does this mean I can't eat cake?" Hunny asks Haruhi.

"No it doesn't, Hunny-senpai."

"YAY!"

"Okay. We need to decide who is going to eat it first!" Tamaki yells. "Hands in!"

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" And so the game commences, and soon there are two people left. Hunny-Senpai and Tamaki. The battle goes on for three rounds and the looser is Tamaki. Tamaki has to try the chicken pot pie first.

Tamaki gracefully lifts up the closest chicken pot pie and a fork. "I SHALL TEST THE COMMONER'S FOOD!" He shouts before takeing the smallest possible bite. (meanwhile, Haruhi is sitting in her seat at the table eating the food, cause she is used to it.)

The other hosts watch in awe as Tamaki bravely tastes the Chicken Pot Pie. Then he proclaims. "This is wonderful!" Before shoving another fork full into his mouth. "You need to try it!" He says as he trys to force a scoop into Kyouya's face.

"Get the hell away from me!" He shouts as the substance is forced between his lips. Then his eyes light up.

"I told you!" Tamaki proclaims.

Kyouya nods before picking his own up and so does the rest of the host club and they commense in eating their newfound food.

And Haruhi, as usual, is stuck with cleanup duty.


End file.
